Dedication
by RekiaReium
Summary: This story includes slight yaoi at the end! SetKira, because you know it's awesome. This is for my best friend, to tell her that I have an e-mail address for a reason!


Disclaimer: They do not happen to be mine, I'm just using this cast because using specific names is not nice ^_~  
  
Warnings: Slight yaoi at the end (all the more reason to read, right?), and some Sara bashing!  
  
Alright, in the original thought bubble where this story started the characters were me, Syd, and a bishy guy from school. But then I figured, why the hell leave it at that?! So I assigned roles: Me -- Setsuna Syd -- Sara Bishy Guy -- Kira *and despite popular belief, I am not in love with Sydney, it's just the characters I wanted to toy with*  
  
Okay, I got really ticked at my best friend because she's always sending me forwarded messages, and those things are so damn annoying. So I made a story to tell her why she should stop sending such demons. The reason I chose Angel Sanctuary characters was because there are hardly any Setsuna/Kira stories, so even though this is basically humor, it works!! *Was halfway inspired by 'The Boy who Cried 'Wolf'' and Angel Sanctuary*  
  
Now.let's have my first story begin!!  
  
Dedicated to My Best Damn Friend  
  
Once upon a time, there was a very bishy young man (Setsuna) and his annoying sister and lover(Sara). One day at home, he was checking his e- mail and found a letter from Sara that told him about her new school, but that wasn't it.there was also..*DUN DUN DUN!* a forwarded message attached to it about cookies. Now this kinda irked Setsuna and he replied telling her that if she sent him anymore forwarded messages that he'd have to block her. Sara, being the ditz she is, decided to be funny and spite her brother/lover and ignore his warning and sent him.*DUN DUN DUN!* another forwarded message!! After seeing as how his beloved sister was not taking him seriously, Setsuna blocked her e-mail address. Not yet knowing that her brother did indeed block her, Sara sent an emergency e-mail to Setsuna telling him that she was about to self-destruct in two minutes (HEY! Give me a break! I wrote this at 2:50 AM!!!) and that he was the only one who could save her! But, seeing as Setsuna DID in fact block her, he did not receive the message in time and found out a week later in the newspaper about her untimely self-destruction.  
  
"Eh, she was a real ditz anyway," said Setsuna to himself as he walked along the streets of his home. Yet, not long after he said that did he bump into his outrageously drop-dead gorgeous best friend, Sakuya Kira!  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Setsuna, didn't see ya there," said the world's most beloved bishounen as he helped his friend off the ground.  
  
"S'okay my extraordinarily bishy friend, anyway.did you hear about Sara's demise that could've been avoided had she stopped sending me forwarded messages?"  
  
//Did he just call me extraordinarily bishy? Hm.the author must be one of those yaoists// thought Kira to himself. Then the author broke into his thoughts and made him think, //God, Setsuna is really hot, makes me want to do the yaoishness with him!//  
  
"Yes, it's a real sha-do you want to do the yaoishness with me?" said Kira as the author forced him to say such a thing. Don't worry, the author knows what she's doing! ^_~  
  
The author then forced Setsuna to all-of-a-sudden lock his lips with Kira's and soon afterwards did Kira proceed to push through Setsuna's lips with his tongue. As you can only guess, they got to Kira's apartment via a plot device (I made him have one) to do the yaoishness! Then everybody was happy! Except for Sara because she is DEAD! ^_^ ~THE END!~  
  
The Moral? Well that would be: Don't send your friends too many forwarded messages and chain letters, it could save your life. That, and if you do self-destruct, you can always count on your friend to hook up with the most gorgeous, sexy, and bishy all in one guy.  
  
Read and Review if you wish, I don't give a damn about flames, I'm just all- around waiting for a review from Syd about this. ^_^ 


End file.
